Sonnet Dreams
by Midnightflavoblaze
Summary: Marshall's thoughts as he goes to sleep...partially colored by Shakespeare. Not really dark or happy...so slightly grey? MxM one-sided...


AN: Hey, miss me? I know I haven't actually published in a while, but I have been busy. I finally found a job! So this might be the only update for a while (will be starting the job, moving, etcetera for a while), je ne sais pas. Hopefully you guys like this short poem-one shot, and I promise to try and finish my HP fanfic soon…or maybe write a few other one shots instead…lol.

I wrote this poem after the 'goddess' line got stuck in my head, and midway through, thought it would be an interesting bit for the Marshall/Mary relationship in In Plain Sight.

AN2: I do not own In Plain Sight or William Shakespeare's works like his sonnets or Romeo and Juliet, but I do own this poem (MINE!)… so I have to hope the writer will get their buts into gear and give the M&M the happy ending it deserves.

* * *

><p><em>Premise: Marshall, and a monologue about Mary, that is inspired by a Sonnet.<em>

* * *

><p>He doesn't take it personally when Mary insults him about his "useless trivia knowledge" as she calls it. Not anymore—really. Most times he tries to keep it to himself, but it has become his way of coping with her…with himself.<p>

Her barbs remind him to stay grounded, and not to drift away in his romanticism. However, his hopeless side sometimes gets the best of him—especially when her perfume of shampoo, gun smoke, and sweat still floats through is now solely-occupied living room.

The television is only respite for the images that drift through his wistful mind. Yet, the darkened room sparks his thoughts, even as the bright gaze of the screen demands his attention. Only brief notions pass into his waking dreams,

"_But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?"…_

"_arise fair sun and kill the envious moon, who is pale and sick with grief."_

His internal alarm that has been honed though the years of dedication to the Marshall Service manages to break through his haze. Though his mind may be tormented, his body needed rest. An instinct of dread winds its way into his thoughts…of what dreams will come to him tonight. Perhaps his so-called useless trivia could give him a God-sent dream that did not involve tangled limbs and blonde hair.

He rose for the night off of the couch that held so many tantalizing memories, and headed to his "sanctuary." After his absolutions, he melted into the sheet with a tired body and matching tired mind.

* * *

><p><em>Fact: Numbers ending in 1, 2 or 5 are the only numbers always divisible by the number they end in.<em>

_Fact: Women blink twice as much as men._

Mary would hit me if I said that to her…she would probably snarl something about girls being "dainty".

_Fact: When a male penguin falls in love with a female penguin, He searches the entire beach to find the perfect pebble to present her. And when he finally finds it, he waddles over to her and places the pebble right in front of her. Similar to a human marriage proposal. _

_Fact: Most playwrights were poor, and most were often ostracized for any "indecent" writing._

_Fact: Arguably, the most noted playwright in the western world is William Shakespeare…_

Mary might know some of his work… she would probably punch me and say that even she knew about "Romeo and Juliet."

After numerous fact, dates, and times…sleep still did not come. And worse still, his now muzzy mind still circled around to Mary. In one last ditch effort to stave off dreams of her, he decided that poetry would be get his mind off of her…and so he recited, first Byron, then Yeats, then Shakespeare. Each poem and their words fuzzier than the last as sleep took him.

His final poem he thought of, though inspired by the classics, was all his own.

_So to start this lover's ode, they say—_

_How do I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_And yet that day is just a day,_

_Scant is its light and beauty._

_For you, my one, these thoughts lay,_

_That a day is not enough._

_May ye be naught a fleeting time,_

_But the eternalness of the brightest sun._

_For time and earth and body pass away,_

_And even then your beauty is still not done._

_And so in this breath we see what is truly ye._

_For a goddess must, what goddess be—_

_And you, my lady, are one of__ thee__._

And that night he dreamt of love and comfort. His soul mate at his side, reveling in his words and touches. Her blonde hair shining all around him.

* * *

><p>AN3: Wow. That was pretty long…longer than I thought it would be. Muses! $#%$! It was only really supposed to be a light introduction and the poem…but, oh well. Hope it was good…I might reedit it when it's not written at 5am. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
